


The first research of an Ekrabie

by Faerie_child



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't know where else to post this, love u, scientific paper, xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_child/pseuds/Faerie_child
Summary: I spent half an hour yesterday writing this fake academic paper for an imaginary creature I made up. I don't even know what I'm doing.Check out my instagram page, il_dawn_li , if you want to see some drawing of this Ekrabie.
Kudos: 1





	The first research of an Ekrabie

_ By Dr. Aviva Canmore and Prof. Nayeli Saxe _

_ From the Institute of Ethology _

_ Bruciare Institut, Eteri _

The Ekrabie is a species in the  _ uovo _ family which we have only recently begun studying due to the aggressive nature of these creatures. 

It is basically a plant/animal kind of a thing. Looks kind of like a short & stubby carrot, except it will heck you up considerably more than a carrot will. Unless you’re deadly allergic to carrots, in which case it may be similar. 

Also, it is way bigger than a carrot. The largest specimen recorded was one meter tall, without counting the leaves. The smallest specimen, which we suspect to be a young Ekrabie, was half a meter without the leaves. They are usually around 60 cm in diameter, making the Ekrabie one of the biggest members of the uovo family. 

It can almost be separated into two different descriptions, since most of the creature is concealed below the ground unless agitated. 

One half of it is the “root” part. This is usually a dark brown colour with some green at the top, this is most likely to stay as camouflaged as possible while it is hiding in the forests. While some would assume that this creature’s bottom half would be hard like the flesh of a carrot, it is actually incredibly soft. There are no hairs on it, but none of the surrounding dirt sticks to its body when it leaves the ground, causing it to feel almost like a snake, but softer since there are no scales either. 

The bottom part also has eyes. This is the part of the creature that is shocking to most people researching it, myself included. One would think it didn’t have a need for eyes, since they are hidden away for the most part, but the eyes actually play a valuable role in their way of survival. 

As they are hidden in the dirt, it is to be assumed that other small animals would want to ingest it, like worms and similar animals. The Ekrabie uses its eyes to send waves through the ground, simulating footsteps in order to scare away worms. If there ever is a creature that isn’t scared away that easily, the Ekrabie can leave it’s spot in the ground, and find a new one. This is a difficult process for it, but one that can be necessary to avoid being eaten. 

While the Ekrabie is changing locations, it is fully visible to anyone around it. This is how we first came to know of it, as none of us had survived a meeting with it after it came out of the ground in the other scenario. 

The other half of the Ekrabie is the “flower” part. This can look differently based on the nearby flora, which makes them incredibly difficult to identify. When we first discovered that this creature existed, the only way we could get it out of hiding was by making it angry enough to come out of the ground. A process which, I’m sorry to say, cost a few of our coworkers their lives. Due to the danger of researching the Ekrabie, we had decided to simply avoid it for now, until we could figure out a safer way to find them. A way we figured out only recently.

When the Ekrabie gets upset at something intruding on its personal space, it will react one of two ways. If the Ekrabie is female, razor sharp teeth will immediately replace the “petals” that were once on top of it. This will scare away almost anything. If something ends up in the middle of those “teeth”, the Ekrabie will close its leaves around it, killing or destroying anything that is still inside. While this is happening, the Ekrabie will keep its leaves closed for a long while, and by that time it is basically dormant. Until it wakes up again, within a few minutes, it will not attack even if removed from the ground. This is how we got the few creatures we have in the labs. 

The other way it can react is by jumping up from the ground. This mostly happens to the male creatures, although we have seen a few of the female ones doing this as well if it wakes up and there are still intruders around it. 

Getting out of the ground is a difficult process for it, and takes away a lot of its strength, which will leave it slightly weakened afterwards. The Ekrabie makes up for this by emitting a gas from its eyes, which is similar to acid used to melt metal. Anything non-floral that comes into contact with this gas dies within a very long time. We haven’t been able to identify exactly what it is in this gas, since trying to study it has proven fatal. This gas will not harm the plants surrounding it, nor will it harm the creature itself.

What we have noticed is that the creature isn’t able to see very well, which could potentially make it easy for us to trap or capture, if we ever find a way to be safe from the gas. We have theorised that it might take a while for the creature’s eyes to get used to sunlight after being underground for so long.

We, at the Institute of Ethology, urge everyone to stay away from Ekrabies when possible, and if encountered, get out of the area immediately. 


End file.
